twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Kristen Answers Fan Questions with Los 40.com
Hi Kristen, What do you like most about Spain? And do you see yourself living here? Madrid is my favorite city, but iIve spent little time here. I don’t know how it would be to live here permanently. Last time i was here I didn’t sleep for 2 days. But it wasn’t because I was a bad girl. This city is contagious. Who do you identify more with Bella Swan or Snow White? They asked me that the other day and its hard to say but, I think iI have some of both. They’re both great girls. What is your favorite number, color and song? Hi, my favorite number is 8. I have various favorite colors. Right now my favorite color is red. I can listen to the same song over and over for months at a time, right now its ‘Towers’, by Bon Iver Do you know how to speak Spanish? Only a little bit, I’m from Los Angeles and I should speak alot. If you had the opportunity to change something about your live, would you do it? And what would it be? Thats a tough one. I would like to take my pets with me on an airplane. I would love to teleport myself. What music do you normally like? I was a fan of Joan Jett and after I watched ‘The Runaways’ i’d like to say your acting was incredibly awesome. Kristen, please don’t ever change! I grew up in Los Angeles where you spend alot of time in your car listening to music. I love old bands like ‘The Runaways,’ The Shins were my favorite band for a long time. Can you tell us a funny story from filming? The prince can not lift up his arm with out hitting himself or fainting. There was a scene where he was on top of the horse and his foot got caught and bracket in the middle of the fighting scene and he couldn’t move. He also always looked like a turtle when he put his armor on. You’ve been in Spain a couple of times now. Is there a favorite food that you have now? I’ve had my best dinners here in spain. When someone says Spain my mouth waters. What is your favorite Movie? I dont have a favorite movie. Not just one. To play the character of Snow White did you have to push your self to do it? It was hard transforming into her. Her force comes from within. She’s a very sweet girl but at the same time fear makes her do impossible things. She’s a very complex character. How do you think Snow White would be in the year 2012? The cool thing about our film is that, despite having a medieval atmosphere, this is a hard world that requires her to be strong. I would love to see her at our present time, i bet she would be into politics. Can you explain in your own words how you feel to know that without even realizing you are very present in the dreams of many people? and please you could get out of mine? thanks It’s strange. The reason that I like my job is the creative energy. When someone is touched by what i do it excites me a lot, and it motivates me to continue working. Hi again! kristen have you ever seen any of your movies in non- original version? whats your feeling about seeing yourself speaking something you dont understand and with your new voices? do you like your spanish sound? thank you. I do like my spanish voice. I don’t know how i feel to see myself talking with another voice. I think it’s the same always the actress. Hi, I’m a Spanish fan that follows your career for a while now and i would like to know what character that you’ve seen would you have liked to played and why? Maryl Streep in ‘The Deer Hunter’ What was your favorite moment while shooting Snow White? It becomes a war movie. There is such a growth that happens at the end that its very important. The speech in Braveheart, I prepared alot for it, we rewrote it a thousand times until it sounded right. For me, that was the moment I let go and believed what i was saying in every word. Category:Blog posts